


Pariisi

by Vivacious



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, huumori
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivacious/pseuds/Vivacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minkä tahansa toisen lentoyhtiön työntekijä toteaisi samassa tilanteessa joutuneensa uransa pohjalle. Yöpyminen ohjaamossa koska "Pariisin hotellit ovat liian kalliita sekä turhan romanttisia teille kahdelle ja ajatelkaa nyt positiivisesti, herrasmiehet, ainakin tiedätte ettei penkeistänne löydy luteita" ei varsinaisesti kuulu kenenkään huippuhetkiin. Mutta mitäpä Douglas Richardson ei pystyisi ratkaisemaan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pariisi

**Author's Note:**

> Alun perin julkaistu 8.10.2014 Sisiljan syntymäpäivälahjaksi. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Hahmot eivät kuulu minulle.

”Minä olen jo arvokkaassa iässä, joten kunnia kuuluu minulle.”  
  
”Mutta minä hoidin laskeutumisen. Olen ansainnut sen.”  
  
”Laskeuduit, koska halusit. Koska oikein vaatimalla vaadit. Jos olisin tiennyt että se on niin rasittava tehtävä, olisin toki voinut hoitaa sen itse. Vakuutan että _Sir_ saa lepuuttaa itseään rauhassa paluumatkalla. Luoja tietää että se säästää kanssamatkustajat tuolta jännittävän vuoristoratamaiselta alas syöksyltä jonka tänään koimme.”   
  
Syöksyistä puheen ollen…  
  
Minkä tahansa toisen lentoyhtiön työntekijä toteaisi samassa tilanteessa joutuneensa uransa pohjalle. Yöpyminen ohjaamossa koska _Pariisin hotellit ovat liian kalliita sekä turhan romanttisia teille kahdelle ja ajatelkaa nyt positiivisesti, herrasmiehet, ainakin tiedätte ettei penkeistänne löydy luteita_ ei varsinaisesti kuulu kenenkään huippuhetkiin. Surullinen totuus kuitenkin on, että tämä ei vedä vertoja puolillekaan niistä tilanteista joita kapteeni Martin Crieff ja hänen perämiehensä Douglas Richardson kohtaavat päivittäin armaan orjapiiskurinsa, tai siis, hurmaavan työnantajansa käsissä.   
  
Niinpä on vallan luonnollista että loppujen lopuksi Carolynin tempaus johti vain nyt käynnissä olevaan kinasteluun siitä, kumpi saa käyttää ainoaa koneesta löytyvää vilttiä. Kerrassaan kammottavaa, vaaleanpunaista fleecevilttiä.  
  
”Minä olen kapteeni”, Martin toteaa avatessaan toista Arthurin heidän mukaansa ujuttamista voileivistä. Sisältö vaikuttaa varovaisella vilkaisulla majoneesilla kuorrutelluilta kananpalasilta, joiden päälle on murustettu tobleronea.  
  
”Se on tullut vallan selväksi näiden vuosien aikana, _Sir_ ”, Douglas vastaa ja tuijottaa lievän pahoinvoivasti Martinin leipää. ”Martin, oletko sattunut huomaamaan että olemme _Ranskassa_?”  
  
Martin äännähtää kysyvästi.  
  
”Sanovatko sanat _croque-monsieur_ ja _ratatouille_ mitään? Sinun ei tarvitse syödä tuota.”  
  
Martin poimii yhden suklaamurusen peukalonsa ja etusormensa väliin. ”En näe syytä haaskata ruokaa”, hän mumisee. Douglas huokaisee vastaukseksi.  
  
”Minä tarjoan, senkin idiootti.”  
  
”En minä edes ole kovin nälkäinen”, Martin vastustelee nolostuneena vain tullakseen kavalan, murisevan mahansa pettämäksi.   
  
Douglas kohottaa kulmiaan huvittuneesti. ” _Todellako_?”  
  
”Tuota… Kuten olin sanomassa, minä olen kapteeni. Niinpä viltti kuuluu minulle.”  
  
”Eikö kapteenin velvollisuus ole katsoa miehistönsä perään? Ja ei, tämän aamuista tiirailuasi minun pukiessani ei lasketa.”  
  
Martin tuntee punan leviävän poskipäilleen. ”En minä… Mitäs nukut ilkosillasi jos…”  
  
Virne Douglasin kasvoilla levenee hetki hetkeltä. ”Kapteeniko ei sitten ollenkaan vaikuttanut vaatteisiini, tai pikemminkin niiden puutteeseen?”  
  
”Douglas!”  
  
”Oikeastaan… mehän voisimme jakaa.”  
  
”Miten muka? Sinun istuimesi on liian kaukana.”  
  
”Voi olla, että olen väärässä, mutta mielestäni matkustamossa on useita täysin toisissaan kiinni olevia istuimia. Tämä saa minut pohtimaan, että kenties meidän tulisi siirtyä sinne. Mitä mieltä olet?”  
  
Martinin täytyy myöntää, että idea ei ole huonoimmasta päästä. Mutta…   
  
”Mutta se on silti pieni viltti. Sinä vohkit muutenkin aina peiton.”  
  
”Löydän varmasti keinon korvata sen sinulle”, Douglas hyrisee ja lopulta Martin huokaa. Tämän lähemmäs voittoa hän ei tule pääsemään.   
  
”Hyvä on sitten. Ja saat tarjota sen illallisen.”  
  
” _Mais oui, mon capitaine_.”  
  
  
*  
  
  
Matka Charles de Gaullen kansainväliseltä lentoasemalta _Restaurant La Vitrineen_ ei kaikeksi onneksi ole pitkä. Taksikuski ajaa kurveihin hidastelematta ja muutaman äkkijarrutuksen kohdalla Martin on vallan valmis palaamaan Arthurin kokkausten puoleen. Paikan päällä hän kuitenkin myöntää Douglasin ravintolavainun olevan, kuten aina, pettämätön. Martin ei ymmärrä sanaakaan kultareunaisesta menustaan mutta luottaa Douglasin tilaavan jotain sopivaa.  
  
Heidän istuessaan Douglas vaatii saada ostaa Martinille lasillisen _Pinot Noir_ ia ja hymyilee sitten oman vesilasillisensa reunan ylitse heidän jalkojensa koskettaessa valkoiseen verhotun pöydän alla.   
  
Kermalla höystetty sipulikeitto höyryää taivaallisesti ja sitä seuraava pippuripihvi on juuri sopivan mureaa. Tätä nykyä Martinin ei enää tarvitse syödä ainoastaan nuudeleita kotonakaan (Douglasin keittotaidot ja ruokavarat ovat hänen omiaan laajemmat), mutta on silti hankalaa muistaa milloin hän viimeksi olisi maistanut jotakin tällaista. Ehkä se johtuu osin viinistä, mutta pöydän yllä hehkuva kattokruunu ja herkullinen ruoka saavat kaiken tuntumaan lähes suunnitellulta. Kuin he olisivat tarkoituksella romanttisella illallisella.  
  
Ruoan jälkeen Martin sallii Douglasin avata hänelle taksin oven. Hänen olkansa on vasten Douglasin olkaa ja, koska he ovat Pariisissa ( _la ville de l’amour_ , Douglas hymisi aiemmin merkitsevästi Martinin pyöräyttäessä silmiään), Martin nojaa päänsä tämän hartialle.    
  
  
*  
  
  
”Haluaako _Sir_ ikkunapaikan?” Douglas tiedustelee vetäessään kravattiaan pois kaulastaan. Martin hivuttautuu kyseiselle paikalle hänen ohitseen. Vaaleanpunainen kammotus roikkuu turvallisesti Martinin sormissa.   
  
”Omituista istua täällä”, hän sanoo.   
  
”Pikemminkin omituista nukkua täällä”, Douglas vastaa ja istuutuu Martinin viereen. ”En ole koskaan ollut hyvä nukkumaan matkustamossa. Se voi tietenkin johtua vain siitä, etten ole liiemmin yrittänytkään… parempia viihdykkeitä, tiedäthän.”  
  
”En välitä tietää”, Martin sanoo ja levittää viltin heidän jalkojensa ylle. Douglas painaa heidän yläpuolellaan olevan pienen lampun pois päältä jättäen heidät hämärään.   
  
”…Oletko aivan varma?”  
  
”Ei, tietenkin haluan tietää, koska minusta on kiehtovaa kuunnella kuinka monen lentoemännän hameen alle pääsit katselemaan villeinä vuosinasi”, Martin vastaa kuivasti. Douglas hengähtää naurahduksen hänen korvalehdelleen.  
  
”Se ei edes käynyt mielessäni, usko tai älä.”  
  
Martin kiemurtelee itsensä hieman alemmas, paremmin viltin alle. ”Niin varmasti.”  
  
” _Mutta_ ”, Douglas alkaa äänellä, joka ei koskaan tiedä hyvää (mutta toisinaan lupaa _loistavaa_ )”jotain muuta minulla kyllä oli mielessä.”  
  
”Mm. Kuten se, että olet jo alkanut vetää peittoa sinne päin.”  
  
”Pystytkö kuvittelemaan että olemme ilmassa?”  
  
”Ei ole tarpeeksi pimeää.”  
  
”Jos vedät kaihtimen alas, pystytkö sitten?”  
  
”Miksi?” Martin kysyy hieman epäluuloisesti. Hän tekee kuitenkin työtä käskettyä.   
  
”Kuvittele nyt vain”, Douglas sanoo ja alkaa sitten hyräillä hiljaa. Martin sulkee silmänsä ja yrittää kuvitella yölentoa. Kuorsaavia matkustajia ja hiljaa käytävällä kulkevaa lentoemäntää. Se ei ole helppoa, mutta hän yrittää parhaansa, vaikkei tiedäkään mitä Douglas ajaa takaa.  
  
”Mitä luulet, kauanko olemme olleet ilmassa?” Douglas kysyy. Martin kohauttaa hartioitaan ennen kuin muistaa, ettei tämä luultavasti näe liikettä.   
  
”En tiedä”, hän kuiskaa. Ei syytä häiritä toisia matkustajia, vaikka nämä kuvitteellisia ovatkin.  
  
”Arvaa”, Douglas pyytää.  
  
”Puolitoista tuntia.”  
  
”Hmm… vielä runsaasti aikaa sitten. Kaikki vaikuttavat vaipuneen unten maille…”  
  
”Niin”, Martin myöntyy.   
  
”Osaatko olla hiljaa, jos pyydän kauniisti?” Douglas hyrisee ja sujauttaa kätensä viltin alle. Sormet löytävät tiensä Martinin reidelle saaden hänet nielaisemaan.   
  
”Aina minä sinua paremmin”, Martin sutkauttaa. ”Voitin viimeksi, muistatko? Silloin kun pelasimme hiljaisuuskilpailua Arthurin kanssa matkalla Madridiin.”  
  
”No mutta siinä tapauksessa… mitä jos todistaisit sen, hmm?”   
  
”Hyvä on.”  
  
Sormet alkavat hivellä tietään hieman ylemmäs. Ne leikittelevät housujen saumalla ja nostavat Martinin ihon kananlihalle.   
  
”Muista pysyä aivan hiljaa, _Sir_ ”, Douglas kuiskaa hänen korvalehdelleen. ”Olisi mitä ikävintä jäädä kiinni.”  
  
Martin kallistaa päätään Douglasin huulten laskeutuessa hänen kauluksensa ylle. Hämyisessä matkustamossa hän hahmottaa ainoastaan tämän ääriviivat ja on helppoa kuvitella, etteivät he ole aivan yksin. Martinin pulssi takoo tiuhenevaa tahtia Douglasin sormien liikkuessa hänen vetoketjunsa ylle.  
  
Martinin koko keho jännittyy hänen odottaessaan kosketusta. Douglasin käden lämpö hehkuu hänen housujensa läpi ja Martin kuulee oman, jo hieman epätasaiseksi muuttuneen hengityksensä kovana hiljaisuudessa. Douglas jatkaa suudelmien painamista Martinin kaulalle. Ne tuntuvat kuumilta vasten herkkää ihoa, eikä Martin tohdi ajatella mahdollisia jälkiä. Kuinka paljastavia ne olisivatkaan vilkkuessaan juuri sileäksi tärkätyn kauluksen yllä. Sinisiä varjoja leuan alla ohuella iholla, sellaisia joita ei pysty selittämään pois, sellaisia jotka vetävät katseet puoleensa. Miete saa Martinin kovenemaan entisestään.   
  
Sitten Douglas sallii viimein sormiensa vetää vetoketjun alas. Ratina saisi kenties viereisen puolen matkustajat liikahtamaan unissaan. Martin puraisee huultaan.  
  
”Shh”, Douglas varoittaa ujuttaessaan kätensä hänen housuihinsa. Douglas hieroo kämmentään kevyesti vasten Martinin kalua saaden hänet kiemurtelemaan hieman paikallaan. Heidän välisensä käsinoja painaa Martinin kylkeä hänen liikkuessaan.   
  
”Pysy paikoillasi”, Douglas mumisee kevyesti. ”Viltti valuu vielä alas tuota tahtia. Ei sillä, että se minua häiritsisi, mutta joku saattaa vielä pistää jonkun valon päälle…”  
  
Martin pakottaa lantionsa pysymään niin kiinni istuimessa kuin mahdollista. Hän ei kuitenkaan pysty tekemään mitään pienelle nykäisevälle työnnölle Douglasin näykkäistessä hänen korvalehteään. ”Hienoa Martin. Pärjäät paremmin kuin oletin. Osaat olla niin äänekäs noin pieneksi mieheksi, tiedäthän.”  
  
Martin sohaisee kyynärpäällään kohti Douglasin kylkeä, mutta liike jää kesken Douglasin puristaessa juuri oikealla tavalla. Martin hengähtää.   
  
Douglas nostaa toisen kätensä, sen joka ei hyväile Martinia, Martinin huulille. Martin raottaa niitä, nuolaisee Douglasin sormenpäitä. Hän vetää tämän etusormen huultensa väliin ja imaisee. ”Juuri noin”, Douglas kannustaa samettisella äänellä. Yksi kerrallaan Martin keskittyy kostuttamaan suuhunsa työntyvät sormet. Ja jonkin ajan päästä, kun Douglas on tyytyväinen, samat sormet kietoutuvat Martinin kalun ympärille.  
  
”Oh.”  
  
”Hys. Et kai halua herättää koko konetta.”  
  
Ei, ei Martin tietenkään halua. Niinpä hän turvautuu äärimmäisiin keinoihin. Hänen sormensa, jotka aiemmin puristivat tiukasti istuimen reunoja, siirtyvät Douglasin hiuksiin ja ohjaavat kiusaavat huulet hänen omiaan vasten.  
  
Douglas hymisee hyväksyvästi. Hän vetää Martinin alahuulen omiensa väliin, suostuttelee hetken päästä Martinin suun raolleen, eikä Martin voi kuin antautua hänen vietäväkseen. Vaativat sormet saavat makeat huokaukset kohoamaan kurkusta. Enää ei ole mahdollista pysäyttää lanteiden aaltoilua. Viltti valuu alemmas ja alemmas, kunnes se lopulta liukuu jalkatilaan. Martin ynähtää.  
  
Hän aloittaa sarjan työntöjä Douglasin tiukkaan nyrkkiin ja vetäytyy pois suudelmasta koska _ei saa enää henkeä, voi luoja. Ja melkein melkein melkein, Douglas, ole kiltti Douglas_ …   
  
”Muista, älä huuda”, Douglas neuvoo ja…  
  
 _Ah.  
  
Aah._  
  
Voihkaukset tukahtuvat juuri ja juuri Douglasin painaessa kätensä Martinin huulille. Martin värisee kauttaaltaan. Vaatii paljon että hän saa silmänsä auki. Luomilla pyörii yhä tähtisadetta.   
  
Martin huomaa Douglasin käden siirtyneen tämän omiin housuihin ja kietoo sormensa Douglasin ranteen ympärille. ”Anna kun minä”, hän kuiskaa.   
  
”Mm…”  
  
Martin laskeutuu hitaasti, yhä raukeana omalta istuimeltaan. Hän polvistuu viltille ja painaa poskensa Douglasin syliin. Martin avaa huulensa, vetää Douglasin kalun niiden väliin ja kiepauttaa kielellään sen alapuolelta. Douglas kiroaa vaimeasti.  
  
Äkkiä heidän yläpuolisensa valo syttyy, ja Martin hätkähtää. Mutta se on vain Douglas, jonka kasvot ovat vääntyneet mielihyvästä ja joka katsoo häntä raskain luomin.   
  
” _Martin_.”  
  
Martin hymisee suullisensa ympärillä ja painaa sitten käsillään nousemaisillaan olevaa lantiota. Ei mene kauaa ennen kuin Douglasin sormet puristavat Martinin ruskanpunaisia hiuksia varoittavasti. Martin taivuttaa kaulaansa saavuttaakseen paremman kulman, ja Douglasin ote kihelmöi hänen päänahkaansa hänen nielaistessaan.  
  
”Voi luoja _Martin_ ”, Douglas toteaa saadessaan hengityksensä kuriin. ”En olisi uskonut sanovani tätä, mutta… olen kiitollinen Carolynille.”  
  
Martin ei voi pidättää nauruaan. Hän kolauttaa takaraivonsa kömpiessään takaisin omalle paikalleen ja hänestä tuntuu, ettei hän enää koskaan tule katsomaan samalla tavalla koneen rumaa, vaaleanpunaista vilttiä, mutta hän ei voi kiistää, etteikö se olisi ollut sen arvoista.


End file.
